Para siempre
by Twilighter de corazon
Summary: Bella y Edward son novios. Un dia Edward desaparece sin dejar rastros. Un sueño muestra a Bella que Edward esta vivo pero ya no es como antes. Mal Summary. Es mi primera historia. Ojala les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Bella POV.

Hacia un año que no veía a Edward. De un día para otro desapareció. Extrañaba mucho a mi querido novio. Cada día sin él era una pesadilla.

Extrañaba cuando el venia a dormir a mi casa o nuestras noches de películas. Cuando nos veíamos, nuestros corazones empezaban a latir desenfrenadamente, tan sincronizados que parecían uno solo.

Su familia y yo lloramos a cataratas aquel dia cuando lo salimos a buscar al ver que no regresaba de su caminata, desapareció sin dejar rastros

Flashback:

Estaba en la Mansion Cullen esperando a que Edward volviera de su caminata diaria.

-Que raro Edward salió a las 9:00 AM a hacer su caminata y son las 12:00 AM y todavía no ha vuelto.-Dijo Esme mientras secaba unos platos

Paso el tiempo y se hicieron las 13:00 PM. Todos salimos a buscarlo.

Llamamos a la policía, pero Edward nunca apareció.

Fin del Flashback.

Lo extrañaba mucho.

De vez en cuando soñaba con el. Pero era diferente. Edward era mucho más bello de lo normal, además era blanco como la nieve y su piel tenía aspecto de piedra. Pero lo que siempre me despertaba de esos sueños era que siempre que él se daba vuelta y tenía una expresión salvaje , me sonriera con una hilera de afilados dientes y sus ojos esmeralda eran rojos. Un rojo intenso. Había empezado a frecuentar eso sueños tres días después de su desaparición pero no eran tan feos como lo que tuve los primeros tres días de su desaparición. En esos 3 días lo veía a él retorciéndose de dolor y agonizando en el suelo y al lado de el había un hombre de pelo rubio, y ojos dorados.

Cada dia antes de acostarme oraba a nuestro Señor para que Edward apareciera sano y salvo.

Me acoste a dormir, no sin antes orar. Esa noche soñé con el pero no fue el mismo sueño de siempre. El estaba parado mirándome fijo, pero sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado y no rojo como otras veces. Su rostro parecía mas civilizado y tranquilo que otra veces.

Una linda sonrisa torcida decoro su angelical rostro. Sus ojos tan dorados como topacios reflejaban felicidad y sorpresa. También podría jurar que había algo de hambre en ellos.

Estábamos en un callejón.

-¿Edward?-Le pregunte algo confusa.

-Bella, amor, soy yo. Perdón por no llamar desde mi desaparición, solo no puedo decir nada. Sé que tienes un don, me lo has contado, puedes ver mensajes que te dejan otras personas mientras duermes. Como visiones del presente. Espero que esto funcione. Escucha, muero de ganas de verte de nuevo, pero yo no puedo ir para allá, es algo peligroso por ahora, tienes que venir tú. Ven aqui en donde estamos ahora mañana por la noche, podremos estar juntos una noche y te contare todo. No vengas con nadie de mi familia solo tu. No le cuentes a nadie. Espero que vengas ya no puedo aguantar vivir sin ti.

Con horror vi como Edward se iba desvaneciendo en el aire, como tierra llevada por el viento.

-¡Edward! ¡No te vallas!-Le grite desesperada.

-Te estare esperando-Me dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Me desperté de golpe. ¿Acaso estaba lo suficientemente loca para ir a ese callejón por la noche, sola, solo porque lo decía un sueño de Edward?

Si, si lo estaba. Iría allí y estaría con Edward. De eso estaba seguro.

* * *

_**Hola, me presento. Me llamo Francina Gatti y soy de Argentina. Tengo 12. Nota :Ojo, que tanga poca edad no significa que mis Fics sean cortos. Ya llevo escribiendo 6 Fics al mismo tiempo. Soy nueva en esta pagina (ya he publicado en otras paginas). Tratare de actualizar seguido.**_

_**Espero que nos llevemos bien.**_

_**Espero comentarios!**_

_**-Franchy-**_


	2. Encuentro

Capitulo 2:

Mire el reloj que marcaba las 7:00 AM. Era sábado. ¿Qué haría para esperar a que llegue la esperada noche?.

Me levante y busque unos jeans, una remera magas largas blanca y mis zapatillas Puma negras. Me cambie rápidamente

Baje a desayunar. Me hice una leche con chocolate caliente.

Me quede pensando como estaría Edward. Estaba segura al 100% de que Edward estaría hay. Porque era verdad que yo tenía visiones del presente.

Edward, como te extraño-Pensé

EDWARD POV.

Espero que mi mensaje le haya llegado a Bella. Confió demasiado en sus dones. La extrañaba demasiado.

-¿Estás seguro Edward de que puedes estar a solas con ella?-Me pregunto Santiago, mi creador.

Desde mi dolorosa transformación el me había ayudado. Y me enseño su estilo de vida, en vez de alimentarme de humanos me alimentaria de animales, eso se me sentó muy bien, porque no deseaba ser un monstro.

-Sí , Santiago estoy muy seguro, la amo, nunca le haría daño- Le conteste.

-Eso espero, dicen que el amor es lo más fuerte que hay.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Edward, tengo que ir al hospital, sino llegare tarde-Me dijo Santiago

-Ok, nos vemos mañana-Le salude

-¿Mañana?-Me pregunto confuso

-Sí, estaré toda la noche con ella como solíamos hacerlo antes.

-Asegúrate, de salir a cazar y estar bien controlado-Me advirtió-Es la primera vez que interactúas con un humano.

-Sí, saldré a cazar dentro de un ratito.-Le conteste.

-Bueno, en fin, adiós-Me saludo

-Adiós.-Le dije mientras el cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Me senté sobre mi cama, a pensar en mi familia.

Como me gustaría retarlo a Emmett a una buena pulseada. El siempre me ganaba, eso no volvería a suceder.

Que diría Jasper al ver que ahora yo era más rápido que el, extrañaba sus carreras.

Estaba perdido sin Alice, ella siempre me decía que ropa era adecuada para cada ocasión.

Tenía unas ganas terribles de jugar un partido de ajedrez con Carlise, ahora que podía leerle la mente, ganarle sería fácil.

Y Rosalie…, bueno, con Rosalie nunca nos llevamos bien.

Extrañaba Esme, siempre preparando la comida que mas me gustaba y protegiéndome de todo.

Pero Bella, la persona más maravillosa que apareció en mi vida, la persona que me da todo con tan solo respirar. La vería esta noche. Seguramente cuando sepa la verdad se alejaría entre gritos y pidiendo ayuda.

Bella…

Decidí salir a cazar, seria la primera vez que interactuara con un humano. Debía estar preparado.

Salí al bosque. Por fortuna encontré un puma rápidamente y me alimente de el.

Los meses sin Bella fueron una pesadilla. Solo. Extrañaba su cálido abrazo, sus besos cargados de pasión. Quedarme a dormir en su casa o nuestras noches de películas. En el instituto, cuando estábamos con nuestros amigos: Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Eric y Tyler.

El día que la conocí fue el mejor día de mi vida. Aunque no me acuerde mucho porque los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen. Aparte nos conocíamos desde pequeños.

Flashback:

Tenía 5 años y era un hermoso día soleado en Forks.

Mi padre tenía el día libre por lo que salimos a la plaza.

Estabamos con mis hermanos.

Alice como siempre, tratando de proteger su vestido de el juguetón Emmett.

Rosalie, como de costumbre sentada en un banquito con un espejo en la mano y con un cepillo en la otra.

Y Jasper y yo corriendo, jugando carreras.

En ese momento una niñita de mi edad, de pelo caoba y ojos chocolate se paro frente a mí.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?-Me pregunto la niñita.

-Edward Cullen ¿y tú?

-Bella Swan

Aquella tarde mis hermanos también la conocieron y nos hicimos amigos.

Fin del Flashback.

Salí de mis recuerdos, se estaba haciendo de noche. Estaba llegando la la veria

Me cambie y emprendí camino a aquel callejón, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso

Espere, un rato hasta que escuche unos pasos.

-¡Edward!-Grito ella, mientras corría hacia mi

-¡Bella!-Le dije mientras abría los brazos para abrazarla

Al fin juntos de nuevo…


	3. Encuentro 2

Capitulo 3:

Bella Pov.

Me dirigí a aquel conocido callejón, donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Camine un poco hasta que encontré el callejón. Me asome y lo vi. No era un sueño era real.¡El estaba ahí! Tuve miedo de que sea un espejismo y que se desaparesca en cualquier momento.

Pero no, el estaba hay como en mis sueños, pálido, una piel de piedra y ojos dorados.

Salí corriendo hacia él.

-¡Edward!-Chille mientras corría hacia el.

-¡Bella!-Me llamo mientras abría los brazos para agarrarme.

Choque contra su cuerpo. Pero me sorprendió de que estaba frio y duro como una piedra. No pude escuchar su corazón .No me importo. Lo importante es que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

Busque desesperadamente sus labios, necesitaba besarlo.

Rápidamente encontré sus hermosos labios. Y lo bese. Lo bese con desesperación.

Sus labios, sus hermosos labios, estaban fríos como hielo y duros como una piedra.

El respondió a mi beso pero se separo bruscamente. Lo mire a sus ojos. Estaban negros como el ónix, hambrientos.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-Le pregunte, volví a temer que fuera un sueño y que pronto despierte.

-Nada, perdón.

-¿Dónde has estado? La policía no te encontró por ningún lado-Le dije preocupada

-No te puedo decir hasta que no sepas la verdad, ¿Has notado algo raro en mi?-Me pregunto cauteloso.

-Sí, tu piel esta dura y fría, tus ojos esmeraldas ya no están. Y cuando te abrace no pude escuchar tu corazón…

-Es verdad, soy diferente, he cambiando mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos….

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-Le pregunte.

El susurro algo muy despacio, algo como "Bella, no me temas, no te hare daño"

-Bella, soy un vampiro.

Sentí como mi corazón se paro por medio segundo y comprendí el significado de mis sueños: ojos rojos, dientes afilados, expresión salvaje. Todo tomaba sentido en una sola palabra: VAMPIRO.

Abrace fuertemente su cuerpo de piedra.

-No me importa-L e susurre

El agarro mi cabeza entre sus manos de hielo. Y me miro profundamente con sus ojos de ónix.

-¿Qué no importa?- Me pregunto con una voz increíblemente aterciopelada.

-No me importa lo que seas, no me importaría tampoco si tuvieras cuatro ojos o dos cabezas, sigues siendo mi Edward. Lo eres y siempre lo serás.

-¿No me tienes miedo?-Me pregunto sorprendido.

-No, ¿por qué habría de tenerlo justo en este momento, cuando te veo luego de un año interminable?.

-Una persona normal me tendría miedo, siempre supe que eres especial y única en este mundo-Me dijo sonriendo y yo me ruborice. Eso pareció alterarlo un poquito porque me apretó un poco más fuerte.

-Lo siento, es la primera vez que interactúo con un humano-sonrió-Por cierto, tienes un olor delicioso.

-Gracias-Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis pómulos.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Agarro mi cabeza entre sus manos, la acerco hacia la suya y me beso.

Sus labios tenían un sabor increíble al igual que su aliento. Adictivo.

-¿Cómo te han transformado?-Le pregunte, quería saber todos los detalles posibles.

-Bueno, cuando salí a hacer mi caminata, me metí en un bosque para explorar. Cuando iba caminando, sin querer, pise una serpiente venenosa, y esta para defenderse, me mordió por todos lados. Haciendo que el veneno entre a borbotones. Por fortuna un vampiro, llamado Santiago, me encontró agonizando. Y al ver que ya el veneno estaba por llegar a mi corazón decidió morderme para salvarme. Al morderme me cargo y me llevo a su casa y espero a que concluya mi transformación. Cuando me desperté todo era nuevo mis sentidos estaban agudos, y lo que más me molesto ¡Mis ojos esmeralda desaparecieron y aparecieron dos rubíes rojos!. Salí a cazar por primera vez, case un gran oso. Estaba sumamente confundido y aterrorizado cuando lo mate, luego, Santiago me dijo la verdad, yo quede algo atónito. Paso un año y decidí contactarme contigo, ya no aguantaba sin ti. Lo malo es que ahora no voy a poder quedarme a tu casa a dormir como antes.

-¿Por?

-No puedo dormir-Me contesto con una sonrisa torcida.

-Que mal- Dije mientras hacia una mueca.

-Si- Me contesto rápido.

-Dime, Edward, ¿Por qué cuando te bese tus ojos cambiaron de color y te alejaste de mi?-Le pregunte, todavía tenía esa duda.

-Veras, mis ojos cambian de color según los sediento que este. Cuando están dorados estoy saciado, cuando están negros, no lo estoy. Cuando me besaste tú olor impacto en mi cara como una bola de demolición. Y temí no poder controlarme y… matarte.-Me estremecí-Tienes la sangre más dulce que olido jamás. -Dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

-Pues, supongo que gracias-Le dije riendo, el se unió a mis risas.

-Eres adorable.- Me dijo mientras tocaba mi mejilla con su mano de hielo. Yo me ruborice

-Tú también-Le dije mientras tocaba su cara con mi frágil mano.

Quede dudativa un momento.

-¿Edward, con que cazas?-le pregunte.

El se rio un poco.

-Con dos elementos. Con estas- dijo mientras me mostraba sus perfectas manos de piedra- Y con estos-Me dijo. Me exhibió una sonrisa mostrado unos afilados dientes perfectos- Yo me estremecí al imaginarlo cazando. Edward, al acecho de algún animal. Saltando encima de el y mordiendo su cuello para perforarlo.

-Creo que cuando este contigo deberé cubrir mi cuello-Le dije divertida mientras envolvía mi cuello con una bufanda.

El se rio fuertemente y con ganas.

-Sería inútil-Me dijo todavía divertido.

-¿Por?

-Mis dientes traspasan cualquier superficie, hasta acero.

-Pruébalo, muerde algo-Lo rete.

Enfoco su vista en mi cuello. Yo me lo tape rápidamente con mis manos. El se rio fuerte.

El extrajo algo plateado de su bolsillo.

-¿Y eso?-Le pregunte cuando se lo estaba por llevar a la boca.

-Es metal, Santiago tiene un don, sabe que materiales se necesitan para cada ocasión. ¿Quieres ver como atravieso este pedazo de metal con mis dientes?-Me pregunto.

-Primero dame ese pedazo, déjame ver si no es blando.- Le dije

Me lo dio, pero definitivamente no era blando era muy duro

-Está bien es muy duro, toma.

Él lo agarro y se lo llevo a la boca. Lo mordió sin ningún problema.

Me mostro el metal, estaba perforado, pero alrededor había un liquido blanco casi transparente. Lo quise tocar pero Edward agarro mi mano para que no lo haga.

-No lo hagas, es mi ponzoña. No sé si puede hacerte daño si la tocas.

-¿Te ayuda a traspasarlo?-Le pregunte mirando el pedazo de metal.

-No, cuando estoy de caza me ayuda a matar al animal. Es veneno.-Me respondió

-Cuéntame sobre ti, sobre mi familia. ¿Cómo están todos?-Me pregunto.

-Tu familia esta diferente desde tu desaparición. Mucho. Esme, muy pocas veces tiene una sonrisa en su cara y cuando la tiene es muy pobre y débil. Alice, ya no usa tantos colores en su vestidos siempre esta de negro, gris, negro, gris… Carlise está triste todos los dí , ya casi no se arregla, no se maquilla, no se peina, lo mínimo que hace es bañ ya no es juguetón ni chistoso. Jasper no quiere correr más porque cada vez que lo hace se le salen las lagrimas. Y yo estuve igual que ellos hasta hoy. Me alegro mucho volverte a ver.

-Yo también. ¿Me haces un favor?-Me pregunto.

-Lo que sea.

-Dile a mi familia que mantengan sus esperanzas. No les digas que estuviste conmigo. Aun es peligroso.

Asentí.

No las pasamos charlando…

Edward miro el cielo y se sorprendió.

-Bella deberías volver a dormir un poco.

-No, tu estas aquí y yo me quedare contigo.

-Bella también tengo que irme. Sino Santiago pensara que las cosas van mal o que te hice daño.

-¿Volverás a hablarme en los sueños?

-Siempre-Me prometió.

-Te amo- Le dije abrazándolo.

-Yo también, ahora ve a dormir.

-Adiós.

-Adiós .

Salí caminando del callejón y cuando mire para atrás Edward ya no estaba.

* * *

_**Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo. Disfruten de los demas Fics que estoy subiendo :)**_

_**Besos!**_


End file.
